Rising Passion
by shinkuRyu-Akira
Summary: My First Lemon. go easy on me. KakaxOc one-shot. plz review


**Rising Passion**

It has been 3 month since the Hokage move me into the Jonin apartments. Why? because my little naru-kun is finally a genin and move into an apartment on his only. Now normally this wouldn't be problem, but when I was told I would have a room mate, I just didn't know it was going to be _HI;_ Hatake Kakashi the biggest prev I know. 'sigh' That not all, after complaining to the Hokage about it, I was told if I stop whinning I could teach naruto team, I accepted it. Bad Idea. I when to the team meeting and there he was. This had to be a sick joke. I was now part of team 7 and assistant Jonin sensei to Hatake Kakashi.

-Present-

One month…its has been one month since Kakashi was release from the Hospital after the Itachi encounter. Though I would never openly admit it I was worried for the silver haired copy-nin. I was afraid of losing him. Was I falling for the copy-nin? shacking my head I head to the bathroom for a shower. 'Maybe a long shower will clear my head' I thought. I slowly got undress and turn on the water. I let the water cascade down my body. My sand brown hair laid flat against my back. After what felt like a hour in the shower, I turn the water off. Lightly drying my hair I wrap the towel tightly around my body. I walk out of the bathroom and ran in to a wall…..wall? I look up.

K-Kakashi!?" I squeak out blushing. He let out a deep laugh.

"haha. I'm surprised after living with you for almost 5 months, this is the first time I seen you like this." He smirked. His eyes glued to my body.

"and it's the last time you pervert." I stated and turn away. I gasp as he grab my wrist and pin me to the wall. "W-what the Hell!?!" I yelled.

"you know your cute when your angry."

My violet eyes narrowed. 'let me go or I'll…hmmm!" I was cut off when he crashed his lip against mine. _'w-what…this fucking pervert'_ I thought and tried to push him off of me. He bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp out allowing him to slip his tongue in to my mouth. I moan '_kami….kissing this good should illegal…..i can't believe it…I'm falling for him..' _I unconsciously wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled away my legs felt like jell-o as I clung to him. I tired to yell at him, but my mouth seem to have loss the ability to speak. Kakashi gently pick me up and head straight to his room. Kicking his door close he lightly drop me on the bed.

"ka-kakashi we're going to be late for the team meeting." I said trying to get off the bed, but that was a failed attempt. His body quickly covered mine.

" I'm always late." I whispered in my ear and started kissing along my jaw line. I let out a small moan.

"y-you may a-always be late, but I'm never l-late." He chuckled. He slowly began removing my towel. I let out a hiss when the cold air hit my still damp body. Kakashi trailed kiss down my body. He gently flick his tongue over my exposed nipple, my breathing hitched. He started moving lower, his hands slowly parted my legs. I felt tongue flick across my hot skin. I groaned in pleasure. I nearly screamed aloud in when I felt his tongue plug into my depth. Moaning my hand fisted in his hair pulling him closer.

"Ohhh kami!! K-kakashi! Mmmm..more!" I moan desperately for release. He complied thrusting his tongue in further. I suddenly felt my body as I hit my orgasm hard. Kakashi lap up my juices like a dog while I laid there panting. "n-no fair k-kaka-kun y-your still dress." He grinned.

"then undress me." I crawled over to him planting a small kiss of his lips. I grab the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off. I gently ran my hard down his well chiseled chest . I hook my fingers in his pants and pulled them off. I position myself on his lap and kiss his neck, he dip his head down and captuered my lips again. I moan grinding my hips against his harden member.

"p-please…" I whispered I could feel him smirking.

"please what?"

"i-I need it now" I said grinding harder.

"need what?"

I growled. "god damn it kakashi if you don't fucking fuck me right now. I'll beat you so bad you father wouldn't even recognize you in the afterlife!!" his grin widen. "fine."

"wha..AGGGHHH!" I screamed as he thrusted into me. I whimpered in pain. He slowly rub circles on back. After a couple of minute the pain faded. "m-move." I grunted out he slowly move his cock in and out at a slow pacing. I moan. "Faster!!" he grunted and began moving faster. "Yes! Yes, oh god K-kakashi! Harder!" he quickly pulled out and flip me over on to my elbows and knees and plunged back in with much more force. My hands fisted the sheets as I buried my head in the pillows panting and moaning in pure bliss. "god r-risa your s-so tight." He growled out.

"k-kaka-kun I'm g-gonna…"

He flip me over to my back. "Risa l-look at me..i wanna see your f-face when you cum." He grunted and pounded me harder and faster. The sounds of slapping skin echoed off the walls.

"KAKASHI!!!" I screamed as I orgasm. Kakashi gave two more thrusts before cumming as well. "Shit, RISA!" he yelled and collapse next to me panting. His arms snake around my waist pulling me close.

"I love you Risa." I smiled softly. "I love you too." I turn over to the clock on the nightstand '1:45' my eyes widen. "damn it kakashi we're 4hr and 15 minutes late!" I yelled hopping out of the bed and running to the bathroom for another shower. Kakashi chuckled.

-Team 7-

"yo" Kakashi said appearing. Naruto and sakura growled "YOUR LATE!!" They yell.

"hey where's Risa-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"she'll be here she just had to take a shower." He chuckled.

"fuck you, Kakashi," I yelled appearing behind him. "its your fault I was late."

"oh, but you didn't seem to mind." I blushed

"shut up you pervert.' I growled.

"so kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" sakura asked. He smiled

"nothing." We all stared at him. "WHAT!?!" we all roared including sasuke.

"Ja na." he said walking off.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled

"oi risa-chan are you coming." he yelled. I smirked evilly.

"oh, yes I just need to go buy some thing: rope, liquid gas, matches, and some other things." I said walking off. "see ya at home."

He sweat drop. "why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be begging for my life later."

The end

* * *

It a little short to me, but it my first lemon one-shot. i'll just have to practice more.


End file.
